Seducing
by Amandaaaaaaaa
Summary: Dake likes to think persuading is his biggest trait. Alexy doesn't agree, but he doesn't disagree, either.


**Author's Note: Um. This is weird. I don't even know what this is, but I like the thought that they match each other. I debated on whether I should make this or not for a while now, but since it's November now and I'm still lazy, I decided to do something productive. This is it. (?) **

Warnings: mentions of sexual situations. A slightly sexual situation. Pff.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love.

* * *

><p><em>1: An intended booty call should never be considered 'hot' on a scale on one to ten. You act moderately attractive to capture the attention of your chosen one. <em>

"Hey," Dake said, drawling the word with a smirk. He leaned back on the counter, elbows resting against the bar. "I just realized that you look like my next girlfriend."

Eyes of swirling violet widened briefly and the blue-haired individual seemed to be taken aback after being approached. They stammered before gather their courage and, in an exceedingly polite tone, said, "Fuck off."

And then the blue bombshell turned around, looking forward and watching crowds of people walk off.

Dake was not deterred.

"So, apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" He asked, pressing his lips together. For a dramatic effect, he licked them and continued pursuing his dream of having this being in his bed.

The other gave him a sidelong look and sighed. "I'm not a girl, if that's what you think I am."

Dake blinked, now taking a time to examine him. From across the club, in the dim lighting, the blue-person looked like a leggy, little number, looking bright and acting totally enjoyable (which was extremely great). Now, up close, with the harsher lighting of the bar, Dake could see that his future conquest was actually a lean, flashy boy with unruly hair and stunning amused eyes.

Gender be damned, the hotness remained.

"Dake." He held out his hand. "And I'm okay with you having a dick."

The boy laughed lightly, taking the proposal. "Alexy." His expression turned coy. "If you're okay with it, so am I. I've always been."

:

_2: Don't worry about making a good impression._

"Ignore the mess," Dake chuckled, kicking some bras from past one-night stands into a corner as he dragged Alexy into his bed room.

"I don't mind." Alexy purred, clinging to the sandy-haired male's arm. "It's cute that you're a little dirty," he added, pressing a kiss to Dake's jaw.

The blond groaned, turning his head so he could capture his lips. He bit down not-so-gently, admiring how the other instantly moaned into his mouth. With a growing smirk on his face, he pushed him down on to the bed. "Take off your clothes," he ordered.

Alexy, bouncing once he hit the mattress, let out a mini giggle before slowly taking off his sweater. He tugged off his shirt too, putting his headphones down at the same time. But once he reached down to the zipper of his jeans, he squirmed and scooted back, his hands patting around under the blanket to find something.

Dake, who was just about done, noticed Alexy's search. "Something wrong, love?"

Alexy gave him a cold glare, picking up a framed photo with a picture of some naked chick.

"Oh. You can just throw it over there, forget about it."

Alexy rolled his eyes, throwing it with strength. He went back to stripping down, and he purposely flicked open the buckle of his pants. Green, eager, and seriously scary eyes wandered down, looking straight at the orange boxers the other was wearing. Again, he licked his lips salaciously.

"Do it already," Alexy said a little too loud. He crossed his arms, one eyebrow raised. Dake gladly complied.

:

_3: Don't seem too attached. _

Candy, who was walking around with him, gave him a challenging look. "Don't tell me you called him again? Oh dear God, you're crazy."

"He likes it when I call him on Saturdays," Dake said, stopping to check out a girl with massive assets. "Besides, he always answers."

Dake's phone suddenly rang. Since he was such a player, that was probably from some girl who found out she was pregnant. Of course he didn't answer. Anyway, it didn't even have a caller ID name.

It rang on for a few minutes, and then the voice message came on. Dake really enjoyed voice messages; they made him laugh.

But he wasn't laughing when he heard the voice. And the fact that it wasn't cheery made him kind of scared.

_"Can you come over_ please?_ Thanks, bye."_

Candy eyed him. "You're a horrible person."

Dake laughed, already walking away on to the path his walked on so many times (due to his many visits to that kid's house since the meet-up). "You're just jealous that I get laid."

:

_4: Be selfish. _

"I'm so glad you're here, Rosa—why did you come?" Alexy's teary eyes narrow, shifting his weight.

"I'm here because you called me," Dake replies coolly, side-stepping him into the house. He seated himself comfortably on the couch, crossing one leg over the other.

Alexy shakes his head, leaning back on to the wall behind him. "Your number is listed under my friend's."

"Need a shoulder to cry on?" Dake says. He winks. "I'm your man."

Alexy looks unsure, but goes to him anyway.

:

_5: Maintain your distance. _

"And then, he just walked out on me." Alexy said quietly, fingers clenched. "Said this 'wasn't right'."

"He's an idiot," Dake murmured into blue hair. He sniffed it and grinned. "How could anyone walk out on someone as special as you?"

Alexy immediately nuzzled into him, sniffling. "Thanks, Dake. Really."

Dake, as sensible as he is, was thanking himself too. If he answered the phone before, Alexy wouldn't have let him come over. Or realize that he invited the wrong person. The blond pulled away from the embrace and gently turned Alexy's face toward him.

"You don't have to thank me, dearest. I'm just doing what I can."

Because, in all honesty, he truly was.

* * *

><p><strong>HMMM. WELL, I WAS GOING TO FINISH IT, BUT THEN I THOUGHT, "TOMORROW." <strong>

**AND THEN I ENDED UP POSTING IT. DO YOU SEE HOW MUCH OF A MESSED UP PERSON I AM?! **


End file.
